In My Reflection
by Metal.Kettle.Collabs
Summary: When Lily discovers she's pregnant, she wants nothing more than her life to end. And when James finds out... Things may seem easy, but the future holds nothing but surprises. Post-Hogwarts; JamesxLily.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

Well, this is it; the joint fic has now begun; for those of you who are supremely confused, please read over our bio quickly. ;P

This fanfic may look a bit familiar to you (especially if you're one of the lucky people who got a PM xD) but it is merely because we turned it into a joint fiction.

Jenni was being so nosey and poking her ideas in left, right, and centre (her words, not Katie's ;D) that we decided to continue work on this story together.

So, we hope you like it – and even if you don't, please review, and give us some constructive criticism to take on board.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the charries etc. –teartear- All hail the great JK. )

* * *

As I lay my cheek against the cool surface of the sink, I allow a fierce wave of nausea sweep over me. I feel empty, traitorous. The lump in my throat causes hot tears to cloud my eyes and I rest a careful hand on my abdomen. I feel a cold sheet of sweat break over my brow as I shakily clamber to my feet, clutching the sink with both hands.

There was someone in front of me. I didn't recognise her at first, what with her vacant, emotionless eyes and pale, sunken skin. But as I tugged on her tousled, auburn locks, the realisation of what had just happened hit me like a bludger to the head.

Firstly, I experience insecurity. I lie awake most nights, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest, waiting for him to get up and leave. And when I finally start to feel comforted by the feeling of his arm around my waist, the feeling of 'too good to be true' vanquishes every consoling thought.

I'm having a baby. I'm not a schoolgirl anymore. I'm pregnant with James Potter's baby.

Tearing my gaze away from my reflection, I wash my hands thoroughly and splash cold water onto my face before exiting the bathroom. The apartment feels eerily empty as I stumble through the hallway and into the bedroom. The morning sun is visible through the window; I press my palms and cheek against the glass as a soothing effect before crawling towards the bed and clutching the mattress for support.

I slide down the bedpost and rest on the soft carpet, dragging my fingers through my hair. Suppose, however, James doesn't find out? I can abort the baby, I can…

Tears slide down my cheeks. I find myself climbing into the bed and slipping under the covers, hugging James' pillow to my chest. I inhale his bittersweet scent, burying my face in deeper and deeper until I am unable to breathe.

Secondly, I feel guilt. Am I really accusing James of deserting me? I know he can do better than me, and I've been waiting for him to tell me that ever since my school years. But I love him. And I trust him.

I feel my stomach plunge and I find myself running from the room, straight into the bathroom. I fall to my knees and clutch the toilet with whitened fingertips, hanging my head desperately over the bowl.

My throat burns and my eyes water as I empty the contents of my stomach and before I know it, I'm curled up in a ball on the cool, bathroom tiles, crying.

* * *

"Lily?"

I sense his figure looming over me, but I don't have the energy to prise my eyes apart. His arms are around me, securing his grip before he lifts me into the air and cradles me against his chest.

"Lily," he whispers. "Wake up."

His lips press down on my forehead and I squirm in his grasp. Movement causes nausea to welcome me once again as James hurries into the bedroom and gently lays me on the bed.

My head hits the pillow and I instantly relax. I feel the mattress spring further down as he lies down beside me, twisting me to face him. His hand caresses my cheek.

"You're scaring me."

Using every muscle available, I slowly force my eyelids apart as James' anxious face swims in front of my gaze. A smile adorns my lips and I reach out and cup his face, pulling him closer. Smiling in return, his eyes of caramel relax at my gesture of reassurance and he leans in, covering my lips with his.

When I break apart, I notice that darkness has replaced the daylight and I realise I must have been unconscious for a long time. I feel light-headed as James squeezes my hand and stands up to undress from his work clothes.

"I'm guessing that you're not feeling any better?" James asks softly as he retakes his position beside me.

I groan in reply and James snakes an arm around my waist, pulling me closer so that he can nuzzle my hair. I smile at the illusory 'carefree' feeling as it replaces every other emotion in my swelling heart.

And then back comes the feeling of dread as I remind myself. It wasn't supposed to get so out of hand. I'm barely eighteen.

I hear James' soft snores as he drifts of into a peaceful slumber, still holding me. And I twist in his grasp so that his lips are hovering over mine, so that each breath we breathe is shared.

If only this moment could last forever.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **OK, we're posting three chapters in a row because the third is where we decided to merge our ideas, so there's not much to say here- except our plea for reviewers. :D

**Disclaimer: **Her, herself and she: the only reason you're reading this babble. Thanks, J.K. :)

* * *

I wish she'd look somewhere else. I don't look that bad, surely not. Self-consciously, I tug a loose strand of auburn hair, curling it around my fingers as Jennifer scrutinizes my face. Early rays of sunlight gush through the open windows- thrown as wide as possible to rid the apartment of its clammy atmosphere- and dance across the gleaming kitchen surfaces, eerily clean. The way she says nothing as I scrub the already sparkling kitchen tiles on my hands and knees unnerves me. Time snails past, the loudest possible silence hanging like an active volcano in the air, occasionally interrupted by my pants of effort.

"Tell me, Lily." Jennifer says suddenly, a sharp edge to her voice.

I gaze up at her like a lost child, innocence and confusion adorning my expression. "Tell you what?"

"Why you invite me over with no intention except for me to watch you clean – without magic. You're a witch, aren't you?"

Brushing strands of hair from my eyes with my forearm, I slump over the bucket at my knees, wringing the holey sponge over it.

"So what if I do things without magic?" I retort a little stiffly, abandoning my cleaning products and climbing shakily to my feet.

Jennifer shakes her head and locks gazes with mine. Her eyes are a piercing blue. Deep blue, and yet sometimes, when caught in the light, it's possible to see lighter flecks of blue and grey among them. Just looking at her and her light, ash blonde hair curving under her chin and rippling over her shoulders sends adolescent memories flooding back. I smile fleetingly before shaking them back. Not one of my treasured memories excluded James and remembering them all would only worsen the pain when he left.

Jennifer sighs at my obvious lack of retaliation and with a flick of her wand, cupboards spring open and cleaning supplies soar through the air and settle neatly as the doors swing close.

"The mop goes in the cupboard under the stairs," I mumble softly as Jennifer takes me by the arm and maneuvers me into the living room.

"Now, tell me."

I sit opposite her on the cream-coloured sofa, hands clasped and head bowed. I've known Jennifer since my very first year at Hogwarts; whenever I was spat at and called a mudblood, she'd be there; whenever I was threatened for being friends with Severus, she'd be there; whenever I was gushing tears after silly things like smudging my make-up, or pressured by work, she was always there.

Words hover at my lips, apologies and explanations. Along with the memory of what's growing in side me, a lump the size of an apple forms in my throat, tears threaten to spill and my stomach lurches uneasily.

"Lily, please," she says with a sigh. "You're starting to scare me."

"Okay," I say nervously, inhaling deeply. "But you can't think badly of me, or- or tell anyone."

I can see that with much difficulty, Jennifer's trying to keep her face void from emotion. I wait patiently for any comprehension to hit, but after a few minutes of fidgeting, I make up my mind.

I open my mouth, trembling. Jennifer gasps and slaps a hand over her mouth. "You're- you're not pr-pregnant, are you?"

I bow my head and watch the colour drain from Jennifer's cheeks. And suddenly, she jumps to her feet, throws her arms around my shoulders and squeals, smiling wider than I thought possible. "Oh, congratulations, Lily!"

I pull away, horror-stricken and distressed. "N-no, don't say that! This is wrong. It shouldn't happen-"

I feel sick; my insides are twisted with anxiety and my heart's pulsing beneath my chest as if readying itself for consequences…

"What're you talking about?" Jennifer scoffs, wearing an expression of pure skepticism. She continues, despite my feeble disruptions, with her eyes shining. "You're having a _baby _with the man you love. Where's the wrong in that?"

"I'm eighteen!" I shriek, jumping to my feet, hands clawing my skull. How can she think this is a good thing? Why the _hell_ is she _congratulating _me?!

"I'm eighteen and I'm hardly well off, am I? This is a _child _we're talking about! A living, breathing-"

"Well off?" Jennifer interrupts, confused. "James owns half of Gringotts, remember?"

I freeze mid-step and slowly turn to face my best friend. I feel her arms close protectively around my shoulders and see torrents of tears stain her shirt before I realise I'm crying.

Eventually when my tears subside and my hysteria settles, I break away from Jennifer and wipe my swollen, red-rimmed eyes.

"He won't stay," I say quietly.

Her expression is genuinely perplexed and with a sigh, I blink back tears and stare directly at the ground. "It's a baby, Jen," I say softly, not daring to look at her. "Do you really think he bargained for any of this when his pity got out of control?"

It surprises me when she laughs. I glance at her incredulously, my eyes wide. She's smiling at me gently. "He never pitied you. You have to stop thinking like this. He wants you for you; he loves you for you."

I hesitate; will it hurt less to believe that?

"Does he know?" she asks, suddenly anxious.

I shake my head slowly and hear Jennifer exhaling beside me. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday," I whisper. "I'm so scared, Jen."

"Look, you're going to have-" Jennifer breaks off, glancing towards the hallway. A soft tapping is immediately followed by the sound of a door as James enters the apartment. I clutch Jennifer's hand, pale and fearful.

"Lily?" his voice still sends my heart jumping, but also accompanied by a thick wave of hysteria.

"I can't," I moan frantically. "I can't tell him! He'll leave me!"

"Lily, listen to me. You will tell him." Her voice is dangerously low and her eyes keep flashing towards the doorway. "You _have _to. It's not your decision to keep it from him."

I gape at her, shaking my head. "I can't, Jen," I whisper, barely audible. "He'll leave me. He'll-"

"Promise me, Lily."

She doesn't understand. She can't promise her life away; she's not in my position. We're in the twentieth century, for goodness sake. Not every male will be bloody overjoyed at the prospect of a _child…_

"Hey, Lily," James says as he peers around the door. I smile feebly; how embarrassing it is to have the whole room hear your pounding heartbeat. "Jennifer! Well, well. I haven't seen you lately."

Jennifer grins and stands up, smiling reassuringly at me as she goes. "Nah, I was just leaving-" she ignores my objections –"so, Lily, I'll talk to you later. Owl me, yeah?"

With a meaningful look directed at me, Jennifer hugs both James and I before leaving.

"Want some butterbeer?" James asks nonchalantly as two foaming bottles soar across the room and skid the length of the coffee table.

I can't help smiling; this is _my_ James. But the not even his attractively windswept hair or warm, caramel eyes can ever rid the pain about to hit. Butterflies claw at my insides and my head pounds; after six years of hatred and two years of complete bliss, my world is about to come crashing down.

"James," I breathe deeply, marveling at the sound of his name and the sensation it feels in my heart. "I have to tell you-"

I blink and his eyes are suddenly an inch away from mine. His warm breath is blowing across my face, searing it. My hands are on his chest, intent on pushing him back until I succumb into his arms, my heart blossoming past any reminiscence I've endured over the past day.

His lips are hovering provokingly over mine, curved up into a smirk before they trace my jaw line; my fingers creep through his hair, sliding over his cheeks to hold his face still.

"James, wait," I breathe, breaking away. "I have to tell you something."

"You love me?" he muses softly, nuzzling my hair.

I sigh through a feeble smile. "Yes, but there's more."

I can't believe I'm going through with this. Am I really willing to loose everything I have in exchange for the truth? _You're a spoilt brat, Lily, you can't have everything._

James leans back against the sofa, retrieves a bottle of butterbeer and uncorks it, taking a hasty swig. "C'mon, then. I'm all ears."

"You'll hate me," I whisper faintly, wringing my hands together in my lap. James' expression turns from carefree to worry.

"Lily?"

I hold up my hands to stop him from speaking, taking gulps of air in vain attempt to rid the wave of tears threatening to cascade.

"I love you James, I do, and I'm sorry, I never meant-"

"Just tell me, Lil."

I bite on my lip, drawing blood, stalling. "I-I'm pregnant."

Silence. Silence screaming at me, taunting, leering. I don't even dare to look at him and so keep my eyes fixed expressionlessly on the carpet, watching as tears slide down my cheeks and fall through the air.

Despite all the emotions I thought would have by now endured, I feel nothing but numbness. And it hurts so terribly.

"I understand," I whisper and it surprises me how believable my voice sounds. "I'll go. I-I'll see you around."

He says nothing, just sits there; emotionless, immobile, like a statue. It's painful for me to leave the room without any restraint from James, but I manage. And as I stumble out into the rain, my tears are washed away and the flowers of blotchy red painted across my skin are soothed. I feel in my robes for my wand before realising that I've left it back with James; back where I left my heart.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, reviews would be great. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is the first chapter we did as a collaberation, so, we hope you enjoy it. ;D

**Disclaimer:** JK's work, not ours. Well, the creations, anyway.

* * *

My mind is working in overtime. I want and need to think things over, go back to James and talk things through with him. And yet, at the same time, I want to block it all out; be on my own, not have to think about my situation.

But not thinking is easier said than done and my thoughts quickly return to James. The scene in the kitchen plays over in my mind and as his face swims before me tears threaten to fall once more. I am completely lost in my own emotions; they engulf me until I feel like there is no escape. A strangled, choking gasp escapes me and thick droplets fall from my already swollen eyes.

I am a mess, my life is a mess. I remember not long ago being so happy; could this really be possible? Just a few days previously I was ecstatic beyond belief, and then... the baby. My life is over; my perfect glass palace smashing around me as everything I know and love comes crumbling down. And as a drop falls down on my face, reality is pressed back upon me. Busy reflecting upon my life, my situation, I have forgotten about the rest of the world around me.

I stumble through the streets; no real destination, no real intention. I could be drowning, for all I know. I feel cold; colder than the rainwater clinging to me, stinging my skin with each individual droplet. If it wasn't for the grass tickling my ankles, the squelching mud beneath my footfalls, I might think I was dreaming.

Tears… raindrops… who knows? Silhouettes, distinct in the twilight swathed landscape catch my eye, creating involuntary sobs to rack through my body. A slide; a simple child's toy. Even the subtlest of things sends the pain flooding back. I seek sanctuary on the nearest thing I find; a park bench.

I sit down, tucking my knees beneath my chin, and I notice how frail the bench is; almost crumbling beneath my fingertips as I grasp it with one trembling hand, steadying myself. I inhale deeply, only to find myself gagging; the typical aroma of the outdoors has become stale, putrid. Is this normal after heartbreak, or is it some twisted consequence of the thing growing inside of me?

Strands of hair cling to my pallid cheeks, rainwater dribbling relentlessly from each soaking clump. I strain to see through the sheets of rain, gushing from the swirling storm clouds overhead. Loud, raucous voices and shouts of laughter drift across from the opposite street as a pub door is thrown open, light spilling across the isolated street. I look pointedly away, ignoring the masses of people leaving its midst, enjoying their lives as if there is a point to them…

It takes a while for the crowd to disperse and still the rain hasn't stopped falling; it makes no difference, of course. I can't t be more drenched if I try. Feeling has abandoned me; I'm unaffected even by the biting cold.

My new heightened sense of smell captures my attention once more; a thick stench of whisky has settled on the air, the drunken men from the pub are ambling along the path nearby, now. Even as I watch, disgusted, one of them breaks apart from the crowd. Stumbling slightly, he lifts the bottle in his hand and takes a rough swig before stopping, facing me.

"Alright, darlin'?" he leers, bending over, his face close to mine, the smell of the alcohol on his breath making me queasy. "What you sitting alone for, eh? Come over and join the party!" He smiles, in what he must think is an appealing way. I notice his teeth are very yellow, his cheeks covered in stubble; not like James' clean shaven face.

I glare up at him, and his smile falters before becoming forced. My eyes bore into him, piercing his dark grey ones. "I'm really not in the mood, thanks." The words I use are cold, and he looks as if he's been slapped. I wonder whether he's ever been rejected so bluntly.

"Suit yourself." He grunts, like an ill-evolved cave-man, and he turns to walk back to his group.

It stuns me that he even approached me while I'm in this state. Mascara smudged no doubt all over my face, clothes sodden, and eyes swollen. _He can't have been even the slightest bit sober…_ I find myself thinking, and suddenly have a completely inappropriate urge to laugh.

And then it dawns on me. What use is it moping, drowning in my own tears and sorrows? Shame swallows me whole and I find myself digging my fingernails into my palms out of utter ferocity of my actions. I climb shakily to my feet, wincing at the pain due to lack of movement. My mind feels oddly calm- blank, even- as I head towards the illuminated pavement, battling through the rain and wind. And I feel a false sense of security.

I pause, mid-step. I have nowhere to go; nowhere to head for; no one to go to.

Except_… Jennifer. _

Within the next second, I disappear from the pavement and reappear on a street lined with innumerable blocks of flats; the rain is thinner by a considerable amount, only drizzle- still fairly heavy- falls from the black skies. The dark street glows bright for a second, then, a rumble of thunder sends a bolt of electricity down my spine…

_The rain's getting heavier;__ I haphazardly wipe my glasses only to see them mist up again. Furiously, I rip them from behind my ears. "Impervius!" Shoving them back on, I stare around the street, my feet soaking in the many puddles as we run. _

_"Calm down, Prongs, she'll be around. Lily's a sensible girl."_

_"Yeahh..." I say__, but I'm not comforted at all. Out in a storm. I've let my pregnant girlfriend, my soul mate, the love of my life out in a dangerous storm on her own._

_"Sirius, mate, you go and knock at Jen's, I need to clear my head."_

_I feel Sirius' hand squeeze my shoulder – reassuringly, I think – before I hear footsteps sprinting away. I can't think; every thought that reaches my brain is instantly silenced by "Where is she?" or "It's my entire fault."_

_I'm disgusted, appalled at myself; if I ever do find her, I will never, ever forget how I treated her, how the pain on her face as she left nearly killed me to watch. But I panicked. And that's hardly an excuse._

_A second flash of lightning and her face is illuminated; standing out in the darkness. It feels as if I'm dreaming; as if she's an illusion. Could she really be here? After hours of searching for her? My heart is unfrozen, beating so fast it will surely kill me as I run forward, sprinting with all of my might... _

I see the love on his face as he embraces me, lifting me off of my feet, cradling me into him. His arm wrapped around my waist, his warmth, his touch. It's as if I'm falling in love with him all over again as I feel tears of joy spill over the edge of my eyelids.

"I love you." He says, his eyes locking with mine. And I see it, I do. The honesty, the truth behind the words. He _does_ love me, and I love him too.

"I know." I say, and I try to impress upon him, with my words, that I don't blame him for being shocked; for being scared. For one thing, I'm scared too.

James runs his hands through my hair and kisses me softly. "C'mon, you're soaked, let's go dry off inside." He grasps my hand and squeezes it tightly, before slinking his whole arm around my waist again.

As we turn, we both see a sight that makes us shake with laughter; Sirius and Jennifer wrapped around each other, kissing furiously on the balcony of her apartment.

"Some night for kissing in the rain, eh?" He grins, and, hand-in-hand, we walk to the front door. It was the thought, the thought that keeps this smile on my face, the thought that nothing can go wrong if I just trust my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **There you are! Please review. (:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long, but we're back. Jenni was ill for about a week and has only just recovered. Well, not fully. We apologise for the lack of updates, and we will try and get better at it.

Thank you so much for all the reviewers and if we haven't got back to you yet, we will as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer:** All belongs to her. JK.

* * *

His hands chafe my arms, trying in vain to create warmth. I see him smile down at me, attempting comfort. It barely touches his soft, caramel eyes which remain shadowed, void of emotion. I force it to the back of my mind, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss him softly. "Go on," he murmurs against my skin. "Go change, shower. I'll make you a warm drink. Sound good?"

I smile softly and nod as he releases our embrace. James' eyes glance at my stomach and a nervous grin spreads across his lips, filling his eyes with new warmth. Crouching down, I feel his hands cradle my abdomen, his lips brushing the blouse covering the soon-to-be-bulge. I try hard not to let tears escape as he mouths inaudible speech.

As he straightens up, our eyes meet. And not for the first time, silence ensues; a strange silence, filled with unsaid words and actions. I smile encouragingly, brushing his cheek with my fingertips as he kisses my forehead. He enters the kitchen, sending mugs, bottles and various other items soaring across the room, graciously landing upon the counters. The last thing I see is his furrowed brow as he runs an apprehensive hand through his hair before I vanish from the room.

* * *

I wrap myself tightly in a fluffy white towel, wringing my hair to rid it of water. The warmth of the shower disappears when I step outside onto the soft carpet; a wave of cool air greets me, causing me to shiver and pull the towel further around my torso.

"Are you done, Lily?" James calls.

"Yeah, I just need to dress."

I jump, unaware of how close he is as I feel a familiar scent and strong arms wrap around my waist; I squirm in his grasp to face him. "I really see no need for that…" he says impishly, a crooked smile across his lips. I roll my eyes, slapping him playfully on the shoulder.

"Get used to it, Potter, 'cause soon I'll be _fat_." An involuntary shudder ripples down my spine and I shake my head. James steps away, staring at me incredulously, scrutinizing my towel-clad body shamelessly. Crimson floods my cheeks and I fold my arms across my chest protectively.

His grin returns and I find myself scowling at him. "It's not funny." James shakes his head, still wearing that provocative smirk and steps forwards, pinning my arms to my side and resting his forehead against mine.

"You'll always be my Lily."

And he kisses me; gently, carefully, lovingly. Even after all this time, it still sends sparks surging through my veins, forcing my heart to attempt escape. It seems almost dreamlike that less than an hour ago I was drowning in sorrow over the knowledge of James' neglect. It shames me, and even the thought of ever returning to such a conclusion makes my heart throb with betrayal.

"I'm soaked," James grumbles, running his hands through my damp curls.

"I know," I murmur, smirking into his collarbone. I feel his fingers running around the rims of the towel as he softly kisses my neck. "Hey, what happened to that warm drink?" I complain, encircling James' wrists with my hands and removing his embrace from my hips.

Frustrated, James swishes his wand- never breaking eye contact with me- and two mugs of steaming liquid come hurtling from the staircase, sloshing half their contents over the rim. "Smooth," I say, raising an eyebrow as the glass lands clumsily in my hands.

James muttered something about 'distractions' before downing his small glass and disappearing behind the bedroom door. I take a sip, swirling the warm juice around my mouth before swallowing gingerly. "James," I call, peering around the frame of the door. "Is this heated pumpkin juice?"

I see his reflection from the mirror and he's grinning. "Yeah, my mum used to make it when I was ill." He shrugs before turning to face me, chewing on his lip in intense thought and frustration. "If I asked you to do something, would you do it without questions?"

"It depends what you are going to ask me to do." I narrow my eyes.

James thinks for a moment before placing both of his warm hands on my face. "Could you stay here for an hour or two, and not come out?"

"Uh…" I stare incredulously at him for a few moments, waiting for his elaboration. When I see that famous crooked smile of his, I know that no such thing will happen. "Okay?"

Eyes twinkling mischievously, he kisses me softly before heading out. "Oh, and you may want to get dressed." I hear the reluctance in his voice as he calls over his shoulder, and I laugh out loud, gazing fondly at his mane of scruffy hair before it vanishes from view.

As I return to the bathroom, I can't help but to notice the edge of panic swallowing a small amount of my conquering happiness; mysterious as it is, secrets have suddenly introduced a whole new threat. But this time, I ignore such thoughts; presumptions, in my case, aren't usually too accurate.

I drag a brush through my hair, wincing as the teeth catch in the occasional tangle. As I pat myself dry with the towel, I hear James swear loudly from downstairs and the urge to peek below is overwhelming. I smile to myself, excitement bubbling in the pit of my stomach.

My smile falters as I fling the doors of my wardrobe open; did he mention, or even hint at what the occasion might include? I chew at my lip apprehensively before deciding to play safe and removing a pair of denim jeans and a white blouse.

The time is passing slower than normal, I swear. Clutching my wand, I magically dry my hair using the ribbons of steam emerging from the tip. With another complicated wiggle, my hair piles upon the top of my head with loose strands falling elegantly into my eyes.

"Lily?"

I jump at the sound of his voice, my heart swelling to twice its size. "Yeah?"

"You can come down now," There's a hint of regret, disappointment in his eyes as I rush down the stairs and into the living room. "It didn't work." He says miserably, indicating to the scenery behind him. A table, adorned with the whitest of tablecloths is smoking slightly, a large, black burn visible on the top- two candles lay extinguished on the floor; plates of food with slightly blackened meat and vegetables are placed on either side of the table; the lights are dimmed and a gentle fire crackles merrily in the hearth. The only things untouched are the glasses of a slightly sparkling red liquid. James' gaze bores into me until finally I turn to face his thwarted eyes.

I can see the surprise on his face when I laugh. "James," I breathe, throwing myself into his arms. "I love it."

"You do?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

I wake up, warm and cosy under my duvet, and wish I didn't have to leave my bed. From the small sliver of light shining through the gap in the curtains I can tell it is only daybreak. I haven't slept.

_Better get used to that._ I can't help but think, as I prop myself up in my bed.

It is only when I am sitting up slightly that I realise there is a distinctive amount of space beside me; where's James? Out this early? Out at _this_ hour? It's not the sort of thing he does.

Mustering all my might, even though my limbs ache from tiredness and all of the walking of the previous night, I scramble out of bed. I hastily wrench my silk dressing gown from its hook and slip my feet into red satin slippers before edging out of the door and onto the landing.

Mysterious noises are emanating up from the kitchen.

"James?" I ask loudly, aware that if it isn't my boyfriend I am quite vulnerable.

When no answer is returned to me, I become more anxious. Confused, I wipe sleep from my eyes while yawning, and start to descend the stairs – careful that my elegant footsteps make little noise.

My feet leave the last step and, keeping one hand on the banister, I swing around to stare up the hallway – but the door to the kitchen is closed. From here, now, the noises are much louder and if I can't help but feel I should recognise what they belong to. They seem to be noises I haven't heard for a long time, and this surprises me greatly. That's when it hits me.

Muggle tools. That's exactly the noises I can hear coming from my kitchen, in my apartment where I and my magical husband live; we have no need for muggle tools in our home, so surely I must be dreaming?

"James?" I almost-shout his name, and yet whoever is just beyond this door doesn't seem to be able to hear me.

I'm now completely convinced that the noises present are those of muggle drills, and earlier – _earlier I think I heard a sanding machine. _

This is almost too much to bear, and I thrust against the door suddenly, flinging it open to reveal James Potter, wearing clothes not unlike those of a muggle builder, covered in saw dust.

"James, what are you –?" I can't finish my sentence because at this point I am consumed so strongly by the urge to laugh that I choke, before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

Pulling a large pair of fluffy pink earmuffs - ones I recognise as the pair I wore in the fourth year -, James messes up his hair innocently and smiles, having finally realised I've been calling him.

He flushes slightly, mumbling "'S not finished yet, you weren't supposed to be awake this early…" and only then do I notice what he has been slaving away doing.

Sitting in the middle of our cramped kitchen, with all of our furniture pushed as far back as it will go, is unmistakably, a hand-made baby's crib.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
